


All I Need For Christmas

by Shinocchi



Series: Mirthful Promises [2]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Drunkenness, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 21:29:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinocchi/pseuds/Shinocchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One year after they moved to Germany, Noiz and Aoba decided to make their first Christmas a long-lasting memory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Need For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This could probably be the fic I spent most effort and mind-crunching on ever since I restarted writing. It contains minor spoilers for Noiz's good end in re:connect. 
> 
> Thank you [Fio](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fio13) for proofreading this for me. Much appreciation! <3 ;w;

“Aoba, are you done?”

Noiz straightened his tie, took a final look in the mirror and knocked on the bathroom door. Aoba has locked himself in the bathroom for almost an hour. Noiz would knock on the door every fifteen minutes to make sure he was okay, only to be rewarded with another grunt and an angry complaint. There was one more hour left before their dinner appointment and they would be late if Aoba continued taking his own sweet time inside.

“I-I think so,” Aoba’s voice was so soft thatNoiz could barely hear him. The door knob gave a clicking sound and Noiz turned the door open.

Aoba was fumbling with his hair which was tied back into a neat ponytail when Noiz walked in. He gave Noiz a quick sideway glance when he saw him entering, then quickly shifted his attention back to his tie, clumsily pulling at it in order to straighten it. Noiz smiled casually at his inexperienced actions. He walked up to him and lifted his struggling hands off his tie.

“Let me do it.”

Pink blush formed on Aoba’s cheek. Pouting, he allowed Noiz to untangle his tie and moved on to fixing his gray colored suit, looking at himself in the mirror at the same time. “I will never get used to this.”

“But you look good in it. It suits you,” Noiz commented, giving Aoba’s tie a final pull.

“That’s what you think.”

“That’s not enough?” Noiz smiled, cupping Aoba’s face with his hand and giving him a quick, tender kiss on the lips.

When their lips separated, Aoba pushed Noiz away and glared at him angrily. “You need to stop doing that. It’s embarrassing.”

“But there’s no one else here besides us,” Noiz smirked. He advanced to Aoba, forcing him to back away until his back hit the cold bathroom wall.

“Noiz, stop. We need to get going. We are going to be late for dinner.”

“That’s because you spent too much time grooming yourself.”

“That’s not the point!”

Noiz grabbed Aoba lightly on the chin, fixing his eyes on his for a few seconds before breathing into his ear. “Then what is it?”

He licked Aoba’s neck, then planting a soft kiss on that exact same place and sending chills all over him that were enough to make him shiver. A small moan escaped Aoba’s lips before Noiz pulled away and glanced at the clock.

“We need to go,” Noiz announced.

“That’s what I just said!”

Noiz ignored Aoba’s angry protest and reached out to straighten his suit. “Okay, you are done. Let’s go.”

Without taking another glance at Aoba, he grabbed his wrist and led him out of the house.

 

* * *

 

 

Noiz had decided to drive both of them to the restaurant where they were supposed to be havingtheir Christmas Eve dinner that night. Although Aoba had insisted that they take the bus so that Noiz would not need to tire himself with driving after the entire day of working, Noiz was against it. He had made it clear that this day was an important day and he wanted everything to be perfect.

Aoba felt anxious throughout the whole journey downtown. He kept fiddling with his tie and looking at his own reflection through the car’s side mirror. Although Noiz had reassured him that he looked perfectly fine and that he wouldn’t mind even if he looked a little shabby – which caused Aoba to fidget even more – Aoba couldn’t stop himself from the constant checking of his own appearance whenever he saw his own reflection.

When they arrived at the restaurant, Aoba felt his self-consciousness increase instantly and he started to feel more tensed tense. Noiz parked his car in a reserved parking space and pulled an anxious Aoba out of the passenger seat.

“A-Are you sure I look okay?” Aoba asked while he checked on his reflection in the elevator’s mirrored walls.

“I will answer the same no matter how many times you ask,” Noiz answered.

Aoba gave a huge sigh and turned around to face Noiz, who was looking at his reflection behind his back. “I told you I will never get used to this.”

Noiz gently swiped Aoba’s hair back and stopped his hand at the back of his neck.

“You’re good the way you are. Don’t worry about it.”

The elevator stopped and they stepped out into a fancy-looking restaurant. Two waiters approached them immediately. Noiz confirmed their reservations with fluent German which Aoba could only understand parts of, and they were then led to a private room located at the far end of the restaurant. The tables were already filled with customers. Aoba scanned around and realized that most of the tables were occupied by either couples or families who were probably here for the same reason as them.

Their private room was dimly lit. They were twelve floors up, and the windows in the room allowed them to have a perfect view of the city. Aoba fidgeted a bit as he was motioned to his seat – a soft, comfortable-looking maroon sofa – and Noiz sat right beside him after he finally settled down.

“You look tense. Remembered something?” Noiz grinned at Aoba after the waiter went out of their room with their orders.

Aoba’s blush was obvious even under the dim light. Noiz was right. The overwhelming city view reminded him of the time when they had spent their first night together after not seeing each other for three months. Having flashbacks about that time deepened the flushon Aoba’s face even further. He looked away and focused his attention on the menu instead, pretending to read the words he couldn’t understandto avoid Noiz’s gaze.

“Ao—“ Noiz’s voice was cut away when the waiter fromearlier came in with a bottle of wine and two wine glasses. They did not need to wait for too long for their food to be served either. Noiz praised the restaurant for their fast service but secretly, he hated them for spoiling the mood.

Looking at the table full of food, Aoba glared at Noiz. “You overdid it again.”

“What?”

“How do you expect us to eat all of this?”

“It’s okay if we don’t eat all of it,” Noiz said casually, grabbing the nearest cutlery set and handed it to Aoba. “And don’t worry about money.”

“That’s the least of my worries. But seriously, you need to learn how to manage your spending.”

“Hmmmm…” Noiz hummed while he poured some wine into both his and Aoba’s wine glasses. “Let’s not worry about that tonight.” He handed Aoba his wine glass and urged him to try.

Feeling awkward, Aoba drank a little bit of the wine and immediately took it away from his lips the moment he felt abitter sensation on his tongue.

“What is this?”

“We call this wine.” Noiz answered, taking another sip from his wine glass.

“Is this supposed to contain alcohol?”

“Yeah.”

Aoba put his wine glass back on the table and wiped his mouth with a napkin. Noiz gave him a look of disbelief and pushed the glass back to him.

“I’m not drinking that,” Aoba scowled.

“It’s okay to drink once in a while. It’s Christmas Eve, after all.”

“You know how low my alcohol tolerance is. I shall pass this time, thank you very much.” Aoba insisted. Noiz tilted his head a little and moved his face closer to Aoba’s.

“It’s okay. If you get drunk, I’ll carry you home.”

“The thing is I _don’t_ want to get drunk!” Aoba exclaimed, face flushing as he felt Noiz’s warm breath tickle his skin.

Noiz grinned, and while Aoba was busy wiping off any remaining traces ofwine from his mouth, he suddenly felt Noiz’s lips on his, warm liquid dripping slowly into his slightly opened mouth. He opened his mouth even more on reflex, trying to breathe. Noiz’s tongue took the opportunity and invaded his mouth instantly. He felt warmth spread across his mouth, his tongue started to feel numb. Noiz skillfully intertwined their tongues together, licking every corner of his mouth while taking hold of Aoba’s nape to make him stay in place.

Aoba’s mind went blank. All he felt was the softness of Noiz’s tongue and the small electric shocks he got whenever Noiz sucked on his lips from time to time. He couldn’t feel any more of that foreign liquid, but he felt that Noiz’s tongue was warmer than usual and that it tasted a little bitter. He felt as though his tongue was melting into the warmth of Noiz’s mouth, and it did not take too long for him to finally return his kiss. He started sucking on Noiz’s tongue, giving it sporadic nips while plunging his tongue in Noiz’s mouth as deep as he could. Noiz exchanged wine with him through his kisses for a few more times and by the time both of them broke their kiss, Aoba was panting heavily, face flushing red and hands gripping hard on Noiz’s shoulders for support. Noiz licked his lips and pulled him over into a hug.

“You feel so hot,” Noiz breathed, cupping Aoba’s face and gently stroking his cheekbones, “Are you okay?”

Aoba gave a few hiccups and buried his head into Noiz’s chest. He could hear Noiz’s fast heartbeats clearly. Worried, Noiz pulled Aoba‘s body slightly closer to his to check on him and found himself looking into Aoba’s misty eyes. The urge to pull him into another fierce kiss was so strong that he felt his whole body scream with desire.

But Aoba was too fast for him. Before he could contemplate his next action, Aoba bent down and the next thing he knew, Aoba’s hands were on his zipper, clumsily trying to unzip his pants.

Aoba’s next action was one that Noiz couldn’t understand. He realized that something was wrong with him, and since he didn’t want to take advantage of the situation, he grabbed Aoba’s hands to stop him. However, Aoba looked up at him again, and Noiz let him go almost immediately once he saw his gaze, which was obviously clouded with lust. Aoba grinned and went back to fumbling with Noiz’s zipper. That expression has conveyed enough for Noiz to know what was going on.

 

_He was drunk._

 

Noiz knew Aoba’s alcohol tolerance was low, but he did not expect him to get drunk _that_ fast. Perhaps that was the reason why Aoba had been much against the idea from the very beginning. He had never seen Aoba get drunk before, although he had heard that he could be pretty fierce and violent, but this certainly wasn’t what he had in mind by “fierce and violent”.

He did not have the time to think further, because in the next moment, he felt Aoba’s warm breath on his cock.

 

 He was already slightly hard from the kissing, but seeing Aoba in such a defenseless and submissive state turned him on to the extent that he was starting to lose his self-control. All he wanted to do was to push Aoba down and fuck him hard and fast.

Aoba finally managed to work his zipper down. He took in the sight of Aoba staring at the bulge hidden beneath his underwear. He wasn’t sure what was running through Aoba’s mind or whether he should stop him now, but when Aoba reached out to pull his underwear down, he helped him, feeling his cock twitch once it was in contact with the cold air.

“Noiz…” Aoba’s breath on his cock when he spoke gave him chills. He replied by caressing his hair, accidentally pulling out a few strands of hair from his neat ponytail.

“Do you like rabbits?”Aoba’s voice was unstable and wobbly. Noiz had to concentrate hard to catch his words, but the question caught him off guard. Aoba did not seem to be interested in his answer as he continued mumbling, “I got you a present. It’s hidden under the bed…”

Noiz smiled lightly. Aoba always managed to give him this warm feeling that made him feel very much alive and needed. He wanted to bend down so that he could give him an appreciative kiss on the forehead, but before he could do that, Aoba started licking his cock from the base up to the slit, causing him to give out an unintentional, soft cry. He trailed his lips down his cock, leaving traces of saliva along the way, tugging on his dick piercings as he went. Noiz found himself plunging his hands harder into Aoba’s hair, and he emitted a loud cry when Aoba gave his tip a hard suck, licking up his precum before removing his mouth from his cock with a loud pop.

Aoba proceeded to caress his cock in a tender way, stroking it up and down witha steady pace. When he reached his piercings, he intentionally applied more pressure, pushing them deeper into the flesh of his cock with his tongue. Upon feeling the pressure of cold metal digging into his sensitive spot, Noiz gripped Aoba’s hand, pulling it away from his cock.

“Aoba, stop. I’m going to come if you continue doing it like this,” Noiz panted, still gripping hard on his hand.

Aoba gave him a puzzled look but quickly recovered as he stood up and climbed onto Noiz’s lap. He let his head fall onto Noiz’s shoulder, and whispered heatedly into his ear, “Did it feel good?”

Noiz felt a rush of blood heading directly to his cock. He was already painfully hard and Aoba’s seductive hot breath on his neck was not helping at all in calming down his urge to devour him. He shifted slightly so that he could look at Aoba’s face properly, but froze instantly when his knee touched the bulge that was Aoba’s crotch.

 

He was hard.

 

His stiff erection poking at Noiz’s thighs was a proof of it, and Noiz could feel the heat clearly even through the thick material of his pants. Noiz was well aware that Aoba could get easily aroused from sucking alone. He had also experienced it during their encounter in the hospital. But today he seemed to be even more aroused than usual. He tried to get Aoba off his lap but Aoba was clinging on him, muttering things like “rabbits” and “Noiz”. It took quite some effort to finally remove Aoba’s wrapped hands from his neck. Aoba’s head lolled sideways, but he was still conscious. When Noiz lifted his face away from his shoulder, Aoba looked at him and gave him a small grin that was so seductive that Noiz couldn’t help but launch himself at him instantly, starting by sucking on his neck that he had been aching to taste ever since he had seen it exposed in the bathroom.

Aoba’s soft gasp of pleasure only made him want to do more. He slipped his hands into his shirt, pinching and playing with Aoba’s nipples while leaving open-mouthed kisses all over his neck, his throat, and finally, his earlobe, which he gave a small nibble, and he got Aoba’s growing moans of pleasure as a reward for his actions. 

Aoba was already sweating. Noiz bent forward to lick a few drops of sweat off his chin, planting soft kisses on every piece of skin he could reach while licking his tongueup his cheek.

Their unbalanced breathing echoed throughout the room. When Noiz peeked at the door to make sure their coast was clear, Aoba left Noiz’s lap and kneeled down between his legs, taking off his suit in the process. He stroked Noiz’s cock strongly in a moderate speed, gently rubbing the head of his cock. Noiz indulged in the slow pleasure as he watched Aoba. Wrapping his hand around his now completely stiff cock, Aoba coated it from the base to the tip with the precum leaking from the slit and started to stroke in an increasing rhythm. Noiz moved his hips eagerly, matching the movement of Aoba’s hands. His breath hitched violently when Aoba took all of his erection in his mouth, sucking hard and fingertips playing with the piercings at his base in the same time.

He felt Aoba taking in his erection deep into his throat, the piercings clanking in his mouth as they hit his teeth. Aoba had become better ever since the first time he had done this for him. Though he was relatively curious and shocked during the first time he got a blow job, the sensation was different now that Aoba had known what he loved better. Aoba made the head of his cock bump against the inside of his cheek while speeding up his bobbing motions. Noiz tightened his grip in Aoba’s hair, feeling himself quickly getting closer to the edge.

“Aoba,” Noiz breathed, voice husky.

“Hmm?”

Aoba’s reply sent vibrations through his erection, causing it to twitch in reaction.

“I’m close.”

Noiz’s gaze was fixed at Aoba. The sight of his erection going in and out of Aoba’s mouth was the perfect visual stimulation for his arousal. He continued exerting pressure on Noiz’s balls, tugging severely on his piercings. His rhythm started to pick up speed and Noiz found himself gripping even harder in Aoba’s hair. Without a warning, Aoba gave the head of his cock a hard suck, instantly sending Noiz to the edge. He spilled his release into Aoba’s mouth, which he swallowed in one go.

Noiz barely had time to catch his breath before he lunged out to catch a falling Aoba. Aoba was short of breathand he lost his consciousness the moment he fell into Noiz’s arms. He would’ve surely hit his head on the corner of the table if Noiz hadn’t protected it with the back of his hand.

 

* * *

 

 

Aoba felt his world spinning **.** His head was throbbing so badly it was so hard for him to even open his eyes. When he managed to finally do so, the first thing that came into his line of vision was an outline of a fine man sitting right beside him.

“Noiz?” Aoba whispered, feeling his throat burning the moment he spoke.

Noiz turned around and smiled at Aoba upon seeing him awake. He moved closer to him and placed the back of his hand on his forehead. “How do you feel?”

“….sick,” Aoba mumbled. “What happened?” 

“It seemed that you were not lying about your alcohol tolerance being low,” said Noiz while he went back to fumbling with something on his right hand before Aoba interrupted him.

Aoba tried to remember the incident that night but his head was too heavy to think so instead, he focused his attention to Noiz’s hand and upon seeing what he had been up to, he sprung up so fast he nearly passed out again.

“Oi, watch it,” Noiz complained, holding onto Aoba’s back to keep him balanced.

“Noiz, what happened to your hand?” 

Aoba was staring at the bandage on Noiz’s hand. Dried blood could be seen on Noiz’s other hand **,** which indicated that he had used it to bandage his other, injured hand. 

“Don’t worry about it.”

“Let me see.”

“It’s okay, I’ve already cleaned it, it’s not—“

“Let me see, Noiz,” Aoba insisted, scowling deeply at Noiz.

Noiz sighed and gave in to his persistence. Aoba held his wounded hand in such a careful way Noiz felt as if he was treating his hand like some sort of fragile material.

“What happened? Was it me? Did I hurt you when I was…drunk?”

Aoba hesitated when he asked. It suddenly occurred to him that he must’ve been drunk (nothing else could explain this throbbing) and he couldn’t remember what he did. But the guilt unease that arose in his chest told him that Noiz’s injury must have been his fault somehow.

“It was just a cut. Nothing serious,” Noiz explained. He raised his bandaged hand to Aoba’s hair and played with the strands, as if trying to show Aoba that he could still move his hand freely and that there was nothing to be worried about.

Aoba placed his hand on Noiz’s wounded one and brought it to his face. He was already feeling dizzy from his hangover but for some reason **,** the warmth that radiated from Noiz’s palm made him feel safe. He closed his eyes and focused on the warm sensation for a while before he planted a soft kiss on his palm.

Noiz was transfixed with his actions. Moments like these were the ones he loved the most. Moments when Aoba showed him so much concern with his actions that no words were needed to convey exactly how much Noiz meant to him.

Aoba was never good with words, and thus Noiz had developed the habit to observe Aoba’s actions – both big and small – to get a hint of how he felt towards their relationship. Moments like these meant a lot to him because he was reassured that he was in fact, an important existence in Aoba’s life, and that Aoba was still attached to him.

He hoped he could do something to make Aoba feel better, but he understood that perhaps it wasn’t a good idea considering the condition Aoba was in (though he was pretty sure Aoba’s fury once he finds out what had happened would be a great sight to witness). So instead, he gave Aoba a firm hug and tugged him into bed, promising him that they will have a proper Christmas celebration the next day. Aoba wasn’t so keen with the idea because he knew Noiz too well to be fooled by words like ‘proper celebration’. His idea of said celebration would most likely involve a bed or a flat surface with both of them wearing nothing.

“Noiz?” Aoba called out softly before Noiz left the room to take a shower.

“Yeah?”

“Merry Christmas.”

It sounded almost like a whisper but Noiz caught it. He smiled as he watched Aoba turn his back to him and cover his head under the blanket.

“Merry Christmas to you too, Aoba.”


End file.
